Imaginez
by malilite
Summary: L'imagination ne peut concurrencer la réalité. Alors, imaginez... Imaginez un long couloir. Flippant, le couloir. Imaginez le temps qui passe. Imaginez la peur, l'angoisse... Sans oublier que notre imagination peut parfois nous jouer des tours !


**Titre : **_Imaginez_

**Auteur : **malilite

**Résumé :**L'imagination ne peut concurrencer la réalité. Tout ce qui en résulte n'est que le produit de notre esprit. Alors, imaginez...Imaginez un long couloir. Flippant, le couloir. Imaginez le temps qui passe. Imaginez la peur, l'angoisse... Sans oublier que notre imagination peut parfois nous jouer des tours !

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude, je n'ai rien, pas un seul personnages, pas un seul sou, pas un seul petit sortilège... Tout est à la grande et magnifique ROWLING ! Tadaaaaam !

_Me revoilà pour un petit OS... Et franchement, c'est sans doute mon meilleur OS sur ce couple que j'ai jamais écrit, enfin, à part "J'aime cet endroit" (allez le lire !), ils sont ex-aequo en fait !_

_En tout cas, je me suis vraiment éclaté à l'écire. J'ai a-do-ré. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, et qu'il va vous surprendre... Bonne lecture :) !_

* * *

_**Imaginez**_

Imaginez un long couloir, sombre et complètement désert. Assez sombre pour vous inquiéter au fur et à mesure que vous le parcourez, assez pour ne pas vous permettre de voir chaque forme qui se dessine dans son obscurité. Mais pas assez sombre pour ne pas pouvoir distinguer chaque contour des pierres froides, parfaitement et régulièrement alignées sur les murs nus qui vous entourent. Drôle d'obscurité, me direz-vous.

Imaginez ensuite n'entendre rien d'autre que le bruit de vos talons qui claquent. Ce son qui vous martèle presque le cerveau, qui vous rappelle que vous êtes bien dans ce couloir. Flippant, le couloir. Ce bruit qui vous fait regretter d'avoir enfiler vos chaussures des grandes occasions, de jolies sandales noires avec de minuscules talons, pourtant assourdissants. D'ailleurs, vous auriez presque préféré que des tableaux magiques soient accrochés aux murs, et que leurs personnages chuchotent sur votre passage.

Imaginez ce qui n'était qu'une petite fraîcheur, et qui n'avait aucune importance, devenir un froid qui augmente au fil du temps. Vous vous maudissez alors de n'être vêtue que d'une petite robe légère aux manches longues mais aussi fines qu'un châle, de ne pas avoir apporté de manteau, de couverture chauffante, de cheminée, de Feu Eternel, et même, pourquoi pas, de tout l'attirail du parfait petit alpiniste qui défierait le Mont Everest. Vous pouvez presque voir la fumée, celle qu'on souffle lors des froids hivers, sortir de votre bouche ; et bien sûr, vous vous persuadez que ce n'est que votre imagination.

Imaginez maintenant cette inquiétude qui pointe dans votre esprit, cette nervosité qui fait trembler vos mains, cette peur qui s'insinue peu à peu en vous. Ce signal d'alerte qui vous assène de rester vigilante, ce mauvais pressentiment qui vous compresse le coeur, cette angoisse qui vous serre la gorge, cette intuition qui sautille dans votre estomac. Qui rythment vos pas retentissant dans ce long couloir froid.

Imaginez que cela pourrait faire des heures que vous marchez dans ce couloir, et que vous avez l'impression que vous n'en verrez jamais la fin. Oh, bien sûr, le couloir a quelques virages, mais jamais aucun carrefour avec un autre, toujours, toujours le même couloir que vous parcourez. Vous avez presque envie de lui jeter un sort, non pas pour qu'il s'arrête enfin, mais pour le torturer, lui faire payer cette peur que vous ne pouvez plus supporter. Votre patience a, quand même, des limites...

Imaginez au même moment, toutes ces millions d'idées qui vous assaillent, vous argessent, vous accablent, vous tourmentent. Ces images que vous voyez passer devant vos yeux, ces différents scénarios que vous pensez capables de se réaliser, ces petites lubies qui vous étonnent, ces anciennes phobies qui remontent à la surface, ces histoires étranges dont vous avez entendues parler et que vous prêtez parfaitement à la situation... cette imagination qui vous donne des vertiges, ainsi qu'un mal de crâne énorme qui pointerait bientôt.

Imaginez que tout votre corps même s'affole. Vos yeux ne tiennent plus en place, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de jeter des regards en coin partout, de vouloir aggrandir votre champ de vision, vous n'arrivez pas à fixer votre regard sur un point en face de vous, celui vers lequel vous avancez depuis ce qui semble être des années. Votre cou se tord toutes les trentes secondes pour regarder derrière vous, au cas où quelqu'un vous suivrait. Vos mains tremblent, vous les tordez, tentez de les enfouir dans les poches inexistantes de votre robe, leur demandant mentalement d'arrêtez de frémir. Votre respiration s'accélère, vos nerfs ne tiennent plus...

Imaginez-vous au bord des larmes, quand soudain...

- BOUH !!

Une petite bifurcation dans ce couloir. Que vous n'aviez pas vu dans cette obscurité étrange, perdue dans vos pensées.

Devant, quelqu'un qui bondit de cette bifurquation en criant devant vous. Derrière, quelqu'un d'autre qui, sorti de vous-ne-savez-où, pose vicieusement une main sur votre épaule. Vous n'auriez deviner la présence de ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Un double sursaut monumental, pour chacun des troubles-fêtes. Un cri monstrueux, retentissant, de terreur qui vous arrache la gorge. Votre peur qui éclate enfin.

Et deux abrutis qui se payent royalement votre tête.

- Eh, Lily, du calme ! rigola l'un en s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

- Hin, hin, bredouilla-t-elle, en posant une main sur mon pauvre coeur affolé. Facile à dire !

- On pouvait pas savoir que t'allait réagir comme ça !

- Bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait poireauter pendant des heures dans ce couloir !

Souriant comme un bienheureux, James avait vraiment du mal à s'empêcher de rire. Et Sirius, qui ne s'en retenait pas à ses côtés, se bidonnant comme une baleine, ne l'aidait absolument pas !

- Des heures ? T'exagères, Lil's, ça fait même pas vingt minutes que t'y es !

Etonné, la fillette ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma.

- T'as vraiment dû flippé, ici.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Et je peux savoir, monsieur-je-suis-le-plus-malin, comment tu as fait pour surgir derrière moi pour m'assassiner cruellement, comme l'horrible personnage que tu es ?

Le garçon de onze ans laissa échapper un petit rire avant de lui répondre.

- C'est un passage secret qu'on a découvert dans l'année, regarde.

James s'approcha du mur, plia le poing, appuya en même temps les phalanges de son index, de son majeur, de son auriculaire et de son annulaire ; il déplia légèrement la main tout en ne l'ouvrant pas complètement, et appuya le bout de ces quatre doigts sur la pierre, au même endroit ; il la déplia complètement posa le plat de sa main au même endroit. Drôle de rituel, pensa Lily. Il retira sa main et, quand il la reposa, elle traversa le mur. Sous le regard ahuri de la fillette, il disparu complètement dans la pierre.

Hésitante, elle refit le même rituel que son ami et traversa à son tour le mur. Elle se retrouva au côté du Gryffondor, dans un couloir beaucoup plus fin et plus sombre, mais aux murs totalement transparents d'un côté. Elle pouvait voir ainsi le couloir qu'elle avait parcouru pendant des heures, pardon, 'vingt minutes', et compris comment James avait fait pour lui causer la peur de sa vie.

- Bande de traîtres, sussura-t-elle.

James n'y fit pas attention, il regardait avec perplexité Sirius, seul dans le couloir. L'examinant à son tour, elle sortit immédiatement du passage secret, qu'on pouvait d'office traverser, comme de l'eau, pour en sortir. Elle s'approcha du première année et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il était assis par terre, contre le mur, les genoux repliés, les bras attachés autour et la tête enfouie dedans.

- Sirius ? Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci releva la tête, et c'est là que Lily remarqua les petits spasmes qui agittaient son corps. Les larmes coulaient allégrement sur le visage de Sirius, déformé par ce qui ressemblait en même temps à un sourire euphorique et une grimace douleureuse.

- J'ai... mal... aux... côtes... dit-il difficilement, avant d'éclater bruyament de rire.

Furieuse, la jeune sorcière bondit en lissant sa robe, et balança un coup de pied qu'elle espérait douloureux dans lesdites côtes. Sirius s'étala par terre, toujours hilare, et James, dans le même état, l'aida à se relever. Avant de les ignorer royalement et de partir se rendre à sa salle commune, elle leur assèna froidement :

- C'est la dernière fois que je joue à cache-cache avec vous aux vacances de Noël quand on est seuls à Poudlard !

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Alors, alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Détestez ? Rit ? Pleurer ? Frissonner ?_

_Ha ha. Dites-le moi alors clin d'oeil, clin d'oeil ! Un seul moyen, la review... et oui, on a pas encore développé l'Occlumencie ou la Légilimancie dans ce site, dommage..._

_Bisous à tous, à bientôt !_

_malilite_

**EDIT du 08/03/08** : Je sais que ça fait longtemps que cet OS a été publié... mais je suis en train de rééditer toutes mes fics pour rajouter un truc : Comment ais-je eu l'idée de les écrire ! Je regardais l'avant-dernier épisode de la saison 1 ou 2 série "Night Stalker : le guetteur" sur M6 (série que je ne suis absolument pas). C'est le début (des gens qui marchent prudemment dans un couloir alors qu'il fait nuit, et qui sont surpris, puis assassiné ;), par un inconnu) qui m'a donné l'idée !


End file.
